The Worst that can Happen
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: What happens when you throw two teens, a coulpe of pets and several dragons together then drop them into the Armada universe? Read and you'll find out!


My first collab! dances anyways, this story is written along with Inabikari Tamashii please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Storm only own herself and Talon. The Tamashii are property of Ina.

* * *

With a yawn, the Great White Dragon of Life uncoiled her great length and stood, shaking off her sleepiness to take to the air, the sunlight sparkling like her. After a few moments of flying and absorbing the comforting warmth, she Shifted to the Great Time Stream, looking down on the large "cloth" from high above before slowly drifting down to look over the individual strands.

In truth, the Great Time Stream had no true order, yet it looked like a massive, tangled tapestry with some semblance of order. Threads of billions of different hues stretched from forever to eternity before her. Each thread represented a different person, and at each point where one person's thread crossed over another's, a soft light glittered, emanating from the threads themselves and representing the meeting of those two or more people. There were hundreds of Time Streams, arranged in neat rows. On occasion, there were places where threads from one Time Stream crossed into another, but they were scarcely a cause for celebration.

Growing bored of watching the threads weave and wend themselves, Shii, the White Dragon rose higher above the Great Time Stream before having an idea strike her. With a mischievous grin playing along her white lips and her whiskers rising in amusement, she stretched the threads of her Chosen, the Tamashii to a spot above the Weaving, starting another Time Stream where they automatically began to weave themselves.

You do know that this is so beneath us, right? she turned at the familiar mind-voice and grinned at Ryynn, the Black Dragon of Death.

Oh, hush, Ryynn. You know you want to see the outcome too. she replied, affectionately pushing the Black Dragon with her tail.  
I do. He admitted, looking at the new Time Stream. They get along too well; you need to add someone else. he said after a while, poking Shii.

I am, I am. Shii said idly, pulling two threads from one Time Stream, a few more from the Tamashii's Time Stream, and one from a third Time Stream. There. That should do it.

The Black Dragon smiled. Let's watch, shall we? with an obsidian claw, he poked the light emanating from the point where they all met and a cloud of mist rose, hovering and solidifying as it did so. When it was opaque, the images – the Great Dragon's new entertainment – formed.

The first image to appear in the fog was that of a fairly young woman. She was noone really important, just a girl in her mid teens with long blonde hair and blue eyes who lived in a region in the United States called Florida. Since this was not the same Time Line that the Tamashii where in it was there for, boring. In fact the girl seemed to realize that more then anyone else around her. All she did was sit idly by and doodle on her note book as her teacher talked about something involving another language. At one point she seemed even a little sad and depressed, Ryynn noted. Behind him the White Dagon tugged at the fog a little more and noises the girl was hearing began to reach their ears.  
"Tori?" this was the teacher speaking off screen, Tori paid her no attention "Tori Wake up "  
The blonde bolted up from her daydreaming, and her pale cheeks glowing red with shame. The woman leading the other students walked into view glaring at her sharply making Tori visibly cringe back a little. The two heard the low drone of a few other kids as they began to snicker at her misfortune even as Tori seemed to do her best to brush them aside. A bell rang none too soon, signaling for class to end.  
Sighing sadly the girl quickly gathered her things and stuffed them into a large book bag that looked a bit too heavy for her to carry. However the teacher stomped over to her one more and bombarded Tori with another glare that make even the Dragon of Death scowl.  
"What's the deal?" she demanded in the typical whiny voice of a pissed off old hag. The winged god and goddess briefly caught was appeared to be an angry glint in the teen's eyes right before it all melted away as she turned regard the woman.  
"I'm sorry miss..." Tori began in a meek and quiet voice "I haven't been feeling well"  
Shii and Ryynn watched as the teacher started to think for a while before answering "better not happen again"  
"yes miss" once her teacher had her back turned the hot gleam in Tori's eyes returned before the girl tossed her bag over one shoulder and sauntered out the door.   
a long silence ensued before Shii poked the black one with her tail once more "so?" she asked "what do you think?"  
Ryynn lowed his great horned head to contemplate this then replied "the kid could use a brake"  
Shii nodded eagerly in returned before she also turned back to the Great Time Stream and pricked at another point in the threads to summon a viewing portal much like the one that showed them Tori. Meanwhile Ryynn waved away his so he could watch her's. a few short seconds later the white mist rearranged it's self into an image and the second factor of their plan too shape.  
In the solidifying mist, two girls began to solidify, one standing indifferently and the other standing anxious, both on a dark red dirt track.Make it bigger, Shii. Ryynn urged and snorting, Shii complied, enlarging the image to view the background. The anxious one charged suddenly and halted abruptly in front of a hurdle. A race track? Ryynn asked in surprise.

Well, yeah. Erin likes to run. the White Dragon replied, milky eyes focused on the two girls.

Which one is Erin? The Black Dragon asked, craning his head to get a better view of the girls.

The one on the side, standing in the green. Shii said impatiently. Now hush I can't hear. With a snort, the enormous Dragon obeyed.

The girl – Erin – looked different from Tori, with tan-golden skin and dark hair with coppery highlights and dark eyes.

It was Erin's turn (apparently, she was to jump the five hurdles ten meters in front of her). She jumped the first one with relative ease and was approaching the second when a rather large rock hit her arm just before she was about to jump, causing her to lose her beat. She jumped too early but her lead leg – the one that went over first – cleared the hurdle as her trail leg, the one that came over last, came up too slow. She tumbled over, nearly hitting the ground face-first as she landed.

For a few seconds she lay there, stunned, before the pain was noticed. Slowly, she pushed herself up and the Great Dragons could see her gritting her teeth in pain. She stumbled up and gripped the hurdle with white-knuckled hands as she evidently tried to fight the pain. The rest of the team watched her as she rested her forehead on her hands, shaking. No one moved for a few minutes, save Erin who swayed from side to side. The team proceeded as if nothing happened, leaving the coaches to check on the poor girl.

For a while, the Great Dragons couldn't tell if she was cut or scraped or bruised, due to the reddish dirt covering the injured girl. At last they could tell the extent of her injuries when blood began to seep down her arms and legs. She had long scrapes on her arms, legs, and a few small ones on her face. The coaches helped Erin down the track, past the rest of the team to the trainer's room where they could get her cuts cleaned and bandaged.

"I bet she only fell to get attention." One of the girls said disdainfully, glaring at Erin as she hobbled past.

"Yeah, she's likely hoping we'll pay her some mind if she does something stupid like that." Another said, wrinkling her nose. "Who threw that rock?"

One of the relay boys waved his hand, balancing another rock on his knee. "I did." He called and the girl smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Well done." She purred. The Great Dragons followed Erin with their eyes, ignoring the rest of the team as they focused in on the injured girl.  
She takes her injuries well. Ryynn commented quietly, watching the girl have her wounds cleaned without a sound.

That she does. Shii agreed. What do you think?

Will she get along with the others? The Black Dragon asked after some consideration.

She's considerably shy around those she doesn't know. The White Dragon replied, not taking her eyes off Erin.

I suppose she will get along with Tori, but I'm not sure about the Tamashii. Ryynn said slowly.

Well, we don't have to worry; she's fine so long as she gets along with Tori. The Tamashii may not tolerate her, but they won't kill her. Shii said with considerable amount of amusement in her mind-voice.

-

"I love visiting new worlds as much as the next Tamashii, but why does Shii like to torment us like this?" Natsume wailed and Ina rolled her eyes.  
"Stop complaining." The gold dragon said somewhat patiently. "Be glad that it is not worse."

"How can it be worse than this?" Dayna said dryly. "Wait, don't tell me," she said, raising a hand-claw when Ina opened her mouth. "If you tell me, I'll believe it, and it will most likely happen."

"True." The gold dragon agreed cheerily before sobering up. "Sound off." She called loudly, stopping all conversation.

"Dayna."

"Ian."

"Kelly."

"Kayla."

"Aubrey."

"Kyo."

"Haru."  
"Natsume."

"Jazz."

"Prowl."  
Ina blinked at the last two but said nothing as she looked over the Tamashii before her. "Let's spread out and see where Shii dumped us this time. Pair up and tell me your directions."

Kelly and Kayla headed to the north and the mountains they spotted. Dayna and Ian followed the river west to the ocean while Haru and Natsume took the southern route. Jazz and Prowl volunteered to explore the coastline and Kyo and Ina paired together to wander south. Aubrey volunteered to explore the skies alone and she met with no resistance other than Ina warning her to be careful.

Feeling the air passing over her wings soothed her beating hearts; how scary it was to be jerked out of her book to find herself in dragon form in a strange world Looking around, Aubrey felt the silence of the strange world, and for a while, it didn't seem that anyone other than them was there.

Her sharp ears pricked and focused in on the sound coming from her left. She banked sharply and turned, squinting her eyes to get a better view of the noise. Unable to see it, she flew forward toward the sound until she could. In the silence and seeming uninhabitable world, she didn't expect to see the gray jet flying at her.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
